Fate Revolusi Dunia
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: The Heroes are remembered but their servants are forgotten. The average footsoldier is left behind. If there are enough of these small heroes, can they make a heroic spirit? As a mysterious plot unfolds which may lead to the end of the world as we know it, what will the world do? What will it see?
1. Chapter 1

_The world is One_

 _The world is Whole_

 _My body and Soul_

 _I offer to Thee_

 _For a place in the War_

 _Of Eternity_

 _I_

 _Am_

 _The_

 _Battlefield…_

XXXXX

Many remember heroes. Many remember the villains. Many remember the rulers, the kings and queens of old. Many remember their accomplishments: their stories: their legends.

But few remember those who fought for them.

Who died for them.

The battlefields where those souls were slain became restless. The souls became one.

Hundreds upon thousands upon millions of lives joined together where they died.

And the Grail called upon them, for a new war which will be waged.

For that they needed hosts, but few managed to find them.

There were, of course, those that did.

XXXXX

Bali, Indonesia

"Yahoo!"

"Mordred, will you stop that!?"

Artoria Pendragon sighed as her "son" abused on of her prized possessions and used it as a surf board. It has been some time since they had been summoned into this world once again. Despite being told a war was about to begin, the atmosphere was rather peaceful.

"Mordred is having fun, isn't she?" a voice from behind here asked. Artoria turned around to find a girl with long blonde braided hair standing behind her.

"It seriously annoys me, Jeanne," Artoria replied. "I mean, Ruler."

Jeanne d'Arc sighed at this.

"I already told you," she said. "Just call me Jeanne."

By now, Mordred had already finish her little excursion into the ocean and had returned to the beach.

She had already changed into her distinct tube-top, ripped jeans, and red jacket.

"Can I go back first, Ruler?" she asked Jeanne. Jeanne nodded in approval. Seeing this, Mordred began to walk away from the pair towards the hotel in which they were staying.

Jeanne looked down towards Artoria, who was staring out into the open ocean.

"You two seriously need to stop this," Jeanne said, to which Artoria looked up and said, "Stop what?"

XXXXX

"Ugh!" Mordred exclaimed. "How long is it going to be until I get to fight somebody!?"

She sighed.

"I thought this was supposed to be a Holy Grail war…"

…with one strange problem: they were bound to Ruler and Ruler only. The two servants lacked a proper master.

According to Ruler, she was to summon and rally as many servants to her cause as she could, for the Grail sensed something which could mean the end of Humanity.

But nothing happened so far.

"You know what," Mordred finally said. "Screw this."

She walked off to an isolated location to practice her swordplay.

XXXXX

Something exploded.

A man with a medieval European broadsword burst out of the smoke and skid across the ground when he landed.

"Well," he said. "For a Caster servant you got some high close combat stats."

The smoke cleared to reveal another man, this one dressed in traditional Indonesian clothing and appeared to be holding a staff, with a red and white cloth wrapped around one end.

"Perhaps you should save the talking for later," the Indonesian began, "Van Mook."

The Saber servant, now identified as Van Mook, laughed.

"You seem to recognize me!" he exclaimed. "Have we met before in our past lives?"

"I saw you in the papers."

Van Mook scoffed at the reply.

"I see," he said. "But I believe I have read about you as well, General."

The Indonesian's eyelashes twitched at how Van Mook addressed him.

"Granted," Van Mook continued, "They were in the forms of front line reports, of course."

He took a bow.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person," he concluded. "General Sudirman."

Sudirman narrowed his eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Van Mook asked, raising his sword.

Sudirman, however, seemed to not be paying attention.

"I have no time for this," said he, and then vanished.

Van Mook blinked in confusion, then adjusted his glasses.

He thought he heard police sirens in the background.

"Hmph, might as well take my leave."

He too vanished.

XXXXX

When Mordred arrived at her usual practicing spot, she found someone already there. He was a young boy, his blonde hair covering up his emerald eyes. A Brodie helmet sat on top of his head. His white button-down shirt and khakis had spots of mud here and there.

Mordred walked a little closer and the boy began to stir.

"Huh…?"

"You could catch cold if you just sit here, you know," Mordred told him. He shook his head.

"How could I?" he replied. "It's hot out here."

Mordred, as a servant, did not really care about the temperature of her surroundings. She did, however acknowledge how hot it was.

Mordred helped the boy to his feet, noting what seemed to be command seals under his sleeve.

"Thanks," he said to Mordred, before walking towards some unknown direction.

"Where're you going?" Mordred asked out of curiosity. The boy seemed to stumble every now and then, as if he had been running away from something.

Mordred ran up to the boy, who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing again.

"You won't be able to get anywhere in that condition," she told him. "Here, you could stay at my place for a bit."

It seems her curiosity has gotten the better of her.

XXXXX

Przemyśl, Poland

The magus association of Poland was a rather small one, established shortly after the end of the First World War. Unlike the association based in Japan and England, the Polish magus had more connections to the Church.

However this small detail does not matter, especially for one magus running in the streets of Przemyśl.

The magus covered his mouth, for the entire city seemed to smell of death.

He ran towards a building where the English magus association possessed a small outpost.

If he could just ask for help there…

He pushed the doors open, only to witness a most grotesque scene.

Bodies littered the floor. The desks. The chairs.

The magus ran outside again, only to be confronted by multiple men in trench coats.

The men said something in a low whisper.

"I-I don't…" the magus began.

The men in trench coats pulled guns out of their pockets and pointed them at the magus.

Then someone stopped them.

"You men cannot fight a magus," the unknown voice said. "Step aside."

"Tak jest," one of the men replied.

The voice, now revealed to be a woman, walked towards the Polish magus, an antique pistol in her hands.

Seeing an opportunity, the Polish magus drew a gun of his own and pointed it at the woman.

He suddenly collapsed.

Tiredness suddenly overcame him. He felt hungry. He felt cold.

The woman standing over him giggled devilishly.

"Oh, hungry, are you?" she asked. "Well, let me feed you something."

She held her hand over the magus's face. Suddenly, the magus felt something being shoved down his throat. He looked down and widened his eyes in horror.

Bugs.

Rats.

Shoes.

Horse manure.

Human flesh.

He squirmed, trying to get out of this hell. He tried to spit everything out, but he could do nothing.

He tried to scream, even though he knew no one would hear him.

Finally, the woman took her gun and shot the magus through the head.

She pulled a cloth out of one of her pockets and wiped the gun of the magus's blood. Then she tore the poor man's heart out.

"This should do," said she. "Relay a message to the fortress. Destroy this building."

"How shall we cover it up, ma'am?" The woman turned around.

"Make it a terrorist attack or something," said she. "The government should be fooled with that."

"I do not mean the government, ma'am," the man said.

Of course, he could mean the magus associations. Or even the church.

Regardless…

"Then proclaim another Holy Grail War has started," said she. "The Grail War to End All Grail Wars."

* * *

Author's notes: Hello friends, it is I! Karl the Arty!

Welcome to my Fate fic. This is my first attempt at writing for this universe. Constructive criticism appreciated.

Also, most of my knowledge of Fate is based on F/GO as of this moment so... yeah...

Anyway, hope you, the reader, will help support this new work.

Thanks.

plz review XD

-Karl


	2. Chapter 2

_They say a hero does the work of a thousand men._

 _Possess the courage of a million men._

 _If this were a mathematical equation, then One Heroic Spirit would equal thousands or millions of normal spirits._

 _All one needs to do is put those spirits together into one single entity._

 _For that, one needs a host. And thousands upon millions of spirits._

 _There is only one place for such materials…_

XXXXX

Bali, Indonesia

"Jeez lady, I'm fine," the boy complained. Mordred was currently in the process of "helping" the boy to her hotel room to rest. Indeed, Mordred had no ill intentions at all, but she failed to notice the worried look on the boy's face.

Of course, the fact that Mordred was not pissed off for being referred to as "lady" should be considered a miracle in the first place.

"Stop calling me that," she said. "My name is Mordred, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"So what's your name?" Mordred asked him. He hesitated for a second.  
"Edward," he finally replied. "Edward Enfield."

Mordred nodded in acknowledgement. After helping Edward up the front steps into the hotel, Edward waved her off. Seeing that he could actually stand on his own, Mordred finally let go of him.

"So who were you running form?" she asked, earning a slight shudder from Edward.

"Can't talk here," he simply said.

Mordred sighed.

"Fine."

She began to drag the poor boy to her room. If she could burn off her steam on something, she would be happy.

XXXXX

United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York

United States of America

"Gentlemen," said a man in a business suit. "The situation is most dire."

Deep within the headquarters building of the United Nations, there lay a small room, where the heads of various international Magus Organizations held their monthly meetings.

"Last night, 0900 eastern standard time, we received a report indicating the disappearance of a battalion of the UN's Garuda Contingent."

The Garuda Contingent was Indonesia's contribution to UN peacekeeping efforts. If a whole battalion worth of troops went missing, this could be a big problem.

"I will agree," another magus said. "But what does that have to do with us? Is that not more of a concern for the Government?"

"I would agree," the first man replied. "But first, look at this."

He brought a number of news articles up on the projector.

"This is…" another man muttered. The first man nodded.

These were articles of destructive weather events and terrorist attacks.

A British man stood up and pointed.

"That's our Polish outpost!" he exclaimed. Indeed, he was pointing at a polish article, with the headline "Terror in Przemyśl!"

"Yes, majority of these destructive incidents have been centered on Magus Institutions. What's more, I have received a report that the Grail has activated."

Everyone in the room collectively gasped.

"Yes. It seems the Grail has summoned a Ruler-class servant to take control of the situation." He looked up.

"Another Grail war is upon us," the man continued. "And no wish will be granted this time."

XXXXX

Bali, Indonesia

"Mordred…"

"Father, I…"

"Don't."

Artoria walked away, leaving Mordred feeling a little ashamed of herself. She walked over to where Edward sat.

As it happened, Ruler was cleaning what looked like a cut on the boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" Mordred asked. Edward nodded.

"You?" he asked. Mordred hesitated.

"Yeah," she finally exhaled. "I'm fine."

She sat down in front of him.

"Right," she began. "Mind telling me who you are running from?"

Edward chugged down a cup of water. He set the cup down next to his helmet which he had removed earlier.

"This may sound silly," he began, "but…"

"Get on with it," Mordred said.

Edward took a breath.

"Toy Soldiers," he finally said.

Mordred blinked in confusion.

"…What?"

"You heard me," he said.

As if on cue, something exploded outside.

Everyone stood up.

"Fucking great," Mordred and Edward muttered at the same time.

XXXXX

If there was one problem this particular Holy Grail War possessed, was how open the entire war was. No precaution seemed to be taken to hide the entire conflict.

Granted, precautions were taken to hide its true nature, but the soldiers shooting everything in sight in the streets of Bali said otherwise.

As Edward had described, these were indeed toy soldiers. They wore black grenadier hats, a white uniform, black boots, and were armed with muskets. What's more, these soldiers seemed to be made out of wood.

Mordred slashed at the soldiers with Clarent, sending a number of them flying.

"He wasn't kidding," she exclaimed. "These really are toy soldiers!"

Artoria slashed at another group. Ruler blocked a number of stray musket balls and debris from hitting innocent bystanders.

"Ruler!" Mordred exclaimed.

Hearing her name being called, Ruler looked up to find a number of people in trench coats pointing guns at her.

"Shit!"

Mordred ran in the direction of Ruler, but found someone already got there before her.

"Bang."

Accompanied by a loud crack, blood squirted out of a hole blown open in the head of one of the men. As he collapsed, he revealed the figure behind him.

Edward Enfield, with a smoking Webley Mk. VI in each hand.

He nodded in the direction of Mordred, then plunged the pistols into his boots for a brief moment before pulling them out again. Edward proceeded to charge at another one of the mysterious men, his pistols now equipped with bayonets.

Jabbing the bayonet through the man's neck, Edward emptied his other pistol into the next three men, whom collapsed in an instant.

Mordred could not help but stare at Edward's grace in dispatching them.

As if demoralized by the encounter, the wooden soldiers began to back away, still firing sporadic volleys.

Mordred saw her "father" charge forward, her previously in visible sword now visible.

"Ex-!" she began, swinging her sword into the air.

"-caliber!"

A yellow beam pierced through the ranks of wooden soldiers, vaporizing them in an instant.

Mordred switched out of her armor back into her casual clothing. She looked around at the destruction around her and could not help but wonder; who was going to clean this up?

XXXXX

Przemyśl, Poland

"I see," a woman said. "Our men could not eliminate Ruler." Another man, dressed in a uniform similar to that of the wooden soldiers, nodded in response.

"I deeply apologize," said he. "It seems a unit of one hundred of my children were not enough." The woman shook her head.

"Don't be," said she. "My homunculi did not fare well either." She reverted her gaze back to a nearby crystal ball, displaying how her homunculi were slain.

"The little boy did a brilliant job," she said, a strange smile on her face. "Shame we could not capture him at least. But with that amount of combat skill he possesses I guess it inevitable."

"The spirits within him are older than you, though," the man pointed out. "As are mine."

The woman clicked her tongue. Of course, the woman did not display any emotion of anger. Rather, she displayed annoyance if anything else.

"Can you deal with the servants which surround him?" she asked. The man took a bow.

"It will be done," said he. "I, Battlefield-class servant Austerlitz, shall eliminate your enemies for you."

The woman smiled.

"You better do it well, Austerlitz," said she. "Godspeed."

* * *

Author's notes: Hey y'all, it's Karl the Arty! :) The story continues. I guess I'll respond to reviews here.

 **Anthem of the Night** : Indeed :) Mordred as a Rider class is best Mordred ;)

Looks like that's it :/

Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, please leave a comment in the review box below. I'll most likely respond as either a PM or at the bottom of the next chapter.

Hope you return to the next chapter, and I will see you next time.

-Karl


	3. Chapter 3

_Indeed, the best place to collect souls is the battlefield_

 _The more souls, the stronger the pseudo-servant_

 _They must grant a collective wish_

 _They must remember the dead_

 _They must offer themselves_

 _To the flow of time in the end_

XXXXX

Bali, Indonesia

Sudirman could not help but notice the destruction. His staff leaned against a nearby barrel as he looked upon the beach.

Officially, the attack was covered up as some sort of natural disaster, though whether the people actually thought it to be true remained to be seen.

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

"General," said the voice. "A word."

Sudirman turned around to find a young girl, dressed in stereotypical Vietnamese attire, looking left and right.

"Not here," he replied. The two slipped into a secluded alleyway.

"What is it that you want, Ho Chi Minh," Sudirman asked. Ho checked if anyone was listening in on their conversation, then leaned over towards Sudirman.

"Ruler is on the move," she said. Sudirman narrowed his eyes.

"Where to?" he asked.

"S&H," Ho replied.

In this particular case, S&H referred to Soekarno-Hatta International Airport.

"Do you know where they are headed after that?" Sudirman continued.

Ho narrowed her eyes, pulled out a stick of gum, and popped it into her mouth.

"No idea," she said as she chewed. "I could get some info through the People's Armed Forces, but I don't have confidence in their accuracy."

"I'll ask Master if he could get some on his own then," Sudirman replied. "This conversation never happened."

Ho tilted her head, a sly grin on her face.

"What conversation?"

XXXXX

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Mordred asked Edward. Edward, whom just picked up a bottle of iced tea, hesitated before he responded.

"I'm a servant," he replied, to which Mordred face palmed.

"I can see that!" she said, her frustration clearly displayed. "Like, WHO are you? What class?"

Edward took a sip of his tea.

"Battlefield," he replied.

Artoria downed another plate of Fried Rice.

"Pardon?" she asked.

Ruler narrowed her eyes.

"Did the grail not tell you?" Edward questioned, his eyes looking in the direction of Ruler.

Jeanne also finished a bowl of porridge.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "I didn't think I would actually be able to meet one."

"I'm not giving autographs," Edward sarcastically said, to which Mordred giggled.

"So which battlefield are you?" Ruler asked. Edward suddenly paused. The group had already payed the bill for their food (Artoria eats too much) and walked over to a nearby taxi.

"I don't know," Edward finally said. Ruler raised her eyebrows in surprise. Mordred looked away, slightly ashamed for asking him questions he did not have answers for. Artoria nibbled on a chocolate bar.

"Do you remember anything?" Ruler asked.

"Just my human name," he replied. "And how to use a gun."

When they got into the taxi, Ruler told the driver to head to the nearest airport in order to head to the International Airport in Jakarta, in English of course.

Once there, they hopped on to the soonest flight bound for Jakarta. Thankfully, they had purchased tickets beforehand.

Within the cabin of the Garuda Indonesia 767, Edward looked outside at the ocean spread out below them. Mordred sat next Edward, fiddling with one of the napkins the flight attendants handed the passengers.

"Are you okay, Mordred?" Jeanne asked her. Mordred, surprised by the question, jumped in surprise.

"Huh!? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Jeanne sighed, then turned around to Artoria. Artoria stared out of the window, possibly daydreaming about a certain route in a visual novel she played.

"You two need to stop this," Jeanne said to her.

Artoria averted her gaze from the window.

"She is not making it any easier," she said.

XXXXX

Jakarta, Indonesia

Soekarno-Hatta International Airport

"Sir Mordred," Edward suddenly said. The four stopped in their tracks as they attempted to contemplate what was going on.

"Do you feel that?" Edward asked. Mordred at first did not know what he was referring to, until she felt a familiar pressure surrounding her.

"Yeah," said she. "I do."

"Why is no one here?" Ruler wondered. Indeed, the entire airport seemed to be empty. The stores were empty. The terminals were empty.

But something was obviously here.

Then the gunfire happened.

XXXXX

"It has started!" Sudirman exclaimed. "We must hurry!"

A Pindad armored car rushed towards Soekarno-Hatta international airport, carrying members of the UN Garuda Contingent. Sudirman and Ho Chi Minh looked through a viewport on the armored car, and saw a number of figures running around in the airport.

"Master," Ho turned around to an Indonesian officer. "Plan?"

"We're ready, Lieutenant Notodingrat," a UN soldier said.

Lieutenant Hangono Notodingrat, Master of Caster (Sudirman) and Assassin (Ho Chi Minh), nodded in response.

"Right," he said. "Let's go."

XXXXX

"Bang."

The .455 in bullet of Edward's Webley Mk. VI cracked through the air, punching a whole into the head of another homunculus.

The homunculi responded with fire of their own, their Steyr M95 rifles being adequate enough for the job.

"Who are these guys!?" Mordred exclaimed, the volume of fire being too great for even her.

Artoria slashed at a group of homunculi, sending their rifles and equipment into the air.

"They're good," she admitted.

Ruler drew her own sword and parried a number of bullets before diving behind cover.

"You know what," Mordred began. "Screw this!"

She jumped in front of the homunculi and slashed at them, causing them to fall back a little.

"Clarent-!" she exclaimed as she raised her sword.

"Blood Arthur!"

A red beam punched through the ranks of homunculi, sending a number of them into the air and vaporizing the rest.

"Now!" Ruler ran in the direction of an airplane which had just landed, but stopped as gunfire echoed behind her.

A number of soldiers, armed with Pindad SS2 rifles, jumped out of an armored car and fired at the quartet.

"Government forces!?" Edward exclaimed. He hesitated about returning fire but decided to do so anyway. Multiple .455 bullets struck the soldiers, but none seemed to be severely injured.

Edward clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Body armor…" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a presence appeared behind him. Edward parried the strike from the Assassin using his bayonets.

"Nice try, Assassin," Edward said. Ho Chi Minh smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said as she drew another pair of sickles. "Sorry but I'm going to have to stop you here."

She swung her sickles at Edward, who parried both strikes with his bayonets.

"Caster, deal with the others please," Ho called. Sudirman sighed.

"Dictators…" he muttered, before leaping into action.

"What did you call me!?"

"Nothing."

Sudirman swung his staff around in a circular motion before jabbing it in the direction of Ruler, Artoria, and Mordred. A bright blue beam shot in their direction, which Ruler parried with her flag.

"What are you-!?" Ruler exclaimed, to which Sudirman swung his staff. Artoria parried the strike.

"My apologies," Sudirman said, "but I have my orders."

He would have added the words "even though I don't like them" if his master was not watching nearby.

Suddenly a spear flew in Sudirman's direction, which he immediately parried.

Another salvo of weapons flew in the direction of Ho Chi Minh as well, all of which she dodged.

"Wha-!?"

"I see you finally decided to show yourself," Ruler said, turning towards the direction of the airplane which landed earlier. "What took you so long?"

Atop the stairs leading up to the cabin of the aircraft stood a young man. His short blonde hair and black jacket fluttered in the wind, his red eyes glaring at the scene which unfolded in front of him. Above him, a number of golden portals floated in midair.

"Debating if I should actually help you, of course!" said the man, waving one of his arms in a grandiose matter.

The King of Heroes raised his arm into the air and a number of weapons appeared from the portals.

"Who gave you permission to touch my loyal subjects," Gilgamesh exclaimed. "Mongrels!"

Various weapons from ages past soared towards the soldiers, impaling a large number of the soldiers.

Seeing their chance, Mordred and her entourage rushed into the plane as it took off.

When the smoke cleared, Ho Chi Minh clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Follow them."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys, It's Karl the Arty! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.

Review Responses:

 **Anthem of the Night:** No, the toy soldiers are just animated wooden soldiers. And Austerlitz made them, not the evil woman. They are, however Austerlitz's noble phantasm, sort of. Also the men in trench coats are homunculi made by the evil woman. Anyway, thank you for reading.

 **Knight of Steam (guest):** Thank you :)

 **Kek (guest):** Merdeka!

 **Jack vile Ripper:** Unfortunately, Sudirman is the only one I have any amount of knowledge of. Also, he and Ho Chi Minh will be the only ones that I will be using in the story, though if there are any mythical heroes I could use, let me know. :)

I guess that's it :)

Again, thank you for reading. If you have any questions or suggestions, pop it into the review box below. (aka plz review XD)

I will see you in the next chapter ;)

-Karl


	4. Chapter 4

_The host is but a survivor_

 _Of those calamities of Man_

 _And for those who follow their order_

 _Their quest for dreams began_

 _But whatever these brave men may find_

 _Perhaps they need to know_

 _War is kind_

 _But it will not be for thou_

XXXXX

The aircraft soared across the ocean towards Europe, its great shape casting a shadow on the clouds below.

How Gilgamesh, the great King of Heroes, managed to acquire a massive Boeing 747 for himself should not be too much of a mystery. The interior, furnished with various beds and other sorts of furniture, seemed to have so much value, that even Donald Trump himself would be astounded at the amount of money spent.

"I believe I must thank you, King of Heroes," Jeanne, now dressed in her normal clothes, said. "Your assistance was well timed."

"I did not lend you my hand just for your thanks, Ruler," Gilgamesh said. "You should know that very well."

Jeanne nodded in response.

"Yes, I'll make sure to help you secure a position in the next war," she said. "As you are aware, this particular war is an anomaly."

Artoria watched this conversation silently. Of course, she knew an aircraft had been prepared for them in advance for this journey to Europe, but she did not expect the King of Heroes of all people to provide them transportation.

"I guess that is how dire the situation is," Artoria said to herself, before walking over to her room to sleep. Her child watched her, her green eyes wavering a bit as Artoria ignored her presence.

A voice suddenly caught Mordred's attention, as Edward seemed to be asking Gilgamesh something.

"O great King of Heroes," said he. "Is it possible if I may use a special room to tend to my weapons? I fear such behavior, however necessary, is not polite while in the presence of one such as you."

Mordred raised her eyes at his statement. She had to admit, he had a way with words. Gilgamesh himself even seemed to look rather impressed at Edward's choice of words.

"Very well," the King of Heroes replied. He motioned Edward over towards a relatively empty room in the rear of the aircraft. Edward thanked Gilgamesh before beginning to disassemble his Webleys.

Edward clicked his tongue.

"Corrosive ammo…" he muttered as he, after removing the barrel and cylinder, began to scrub the barrel of residue.

"Looks complicated," someone said from behind him. Edward turned around to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Hello," he said. Mordred smiled in reply. She walked over to where Edward stood, tossing Edward a chocolate bar. Edward caught the chocolate with his empty hand, and proceeded to place it onto a nearby table.

Mordred stood behind him awkwardly for a bit as Edward cleaned his pistols. Not wanting to feel left out, she summoned Clarent and pulled one of the empty chairs out.

"Can I borrow some…?"

Before she could finish, Edward placed the cleaning equipment, the equipment he used for his bayonets, on the table near Mordred.

Mordred sighed, slightly astounded at how this boy understood every miniscule action of hers.

She sat down next to Edward, wiping Clarent of what blood remained of those she cut down back at the airport.

Edward looked up from his work and briefly glanced in Mordred's direction. Mordred, of course, noticed this and could not help but also notice Edward's conflicted expression.

"…Have we met before?" he finally asked, causing Mordred to tilt her head in confusion.

"I don't think so," she replied. "Why?"

"No, it's just…" Edward stopped himself. There were some murky images floating around his mind, but none were actually comprehendible.

"…Never mind, just forget about it," he finally said.

XXXXX

Artoria stood in the passageway as the two continued to talk to each other. She sighed, slightly surprised that her child could even interact with anyone in such a kind manner.

"Quite a departure from her usual attitude, isn't it?" Jeanne said to Artoria. Artoria simply shrugged before walking away.

XXXXX

Jakarta, Indonesia

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I'm afraid they have already crossed the border, sir."

Notodingrat clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Where are they now?" he asked. The man manning the radar array glanced at his screen for a moment, then at a map, before turning back towards the Lieutenant.

"They are about to enter Vietnamese airspace, sir," said he. Notodingrat smiled before turning to Ho.

"Assassin," said he. "Will you?" Ho Chi Minh smiled in response.

"Understood, Master," said she. Ho Chi Minh disappeared from the room as Sudirman shifted his glance towards his master.

"Are sure this is wise?" said he. Notodingrat nodded.

"Of course," said he. "If we can capture ruler, we can win this war."

Sudirman sighed.

"I hope you are right."

XXXXX

"Attention unidentified 747, you are currently violating Vietnamese air space. State your affiliation and objective. Repeat. State your affiliation and objective, over."

"This is British Airways flight number 243. We have permission to cross Vietnamese air space on our way to London, over."

"British Air flight number 243, you do not have permission to enter Vietnamese air space. Turn around immediately or you will be shot down, over."

The pilot of the 747 turned around towards a man standing behind him.

"I apologize, your majesty," said he. "I'm afraid someone invalidated our flight plan."

Gilgamesh patted the pilot on the shoulder.

"I see…" said he. Gilgamesh entered the flight cabin and looked at his passengers.

"Saber! Ruler!" he said. "I suggest you strap yourselves in. This is going to be a fairly rough ride."

Upon hearing this, Artoria, Jeanne, and Edward scrambled to find the nearest seat with a seatbelt. Mordred, meanwhile, looked around in confusion.

"Wait what?" she barely got out, before a screaming noise outside silenced her suspicions. She too found a seat with a seatbelt and immediately buckled in.

Edward took a look outside and clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"MiGs…" Edward muttered. Indeed, three MiG-21s, all stamped with the insignia of the Vietnam People's Air Force, flew parallel to the 747 in an attempt to check the advance of the large airliner.

"Pilot!" Gilgamesh exclaimed. "Advance! We shall punch through the enemy defenses!"

As if on cue, the 747 lurched forward and began to outpace the three fighter aircraft.

"They fired missiles!" Edward exclaimed. The 747 dived down, Gilgamesh summoning a number of portals to blast the missiles out of the sky.

More MiGs appeared below them.

The 747 pulled up to avoid the new adversaries.

"Ow!"

Edward rubbed the portion of his head which had impacted the wall next to him. The 747 continued its violent maneuvers, missiles still zipping past the fuselage.

"Ed?" Mordred asked worriedly. "You good?"

"Yeah," Edward replied. "I'm good."

He looked in Jeanne's direction.

"Ruler," said he. "Permission to shoot the MiGs down?"

Jeanne looked at Edward with a perplexed expression.

"Well…"

"It shall be fine, Ruler!"

Gilgamesh appeared from the cockpit, now clad in his Golden Armor.

"I was just about to head out and divert their attention," said he. "But if I leave, this aircraft will be unarmed."

He shifted his gaze towards the direction of Edward.

"Do not fall of the roof," he commanded. Edward nodded. The two then disappeared in clouds of mist.

XXXXX

A spear jammed itself into the cockpit of one of the MiGs, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Gilgamesh scoffed, sitting in his airborne throne and launching a number of weapons at the MiGs.

"Mongrels!" he exclaimed. "You DARE to challenge the Great King Heroes!"

More spears jammed themselves into another MiG.

"Know your place, scum!"

XXXXX

Edward re-materialized on the roof of the 747 and quickly spotted five MiGs pursuing the airliner. He also noticed seven more chasing down Gilgamesh himself.

In his hand he held a length of steel pipe, around a meter in length. He placed his open hand over the pipe.

" _This soul is that of many_ ," Edward began to chant. " _This body is that of one. The blood that has run down the many blades of grass now run through my veins. May the souls of this body grant me the power to protect those in need. May the blood in my veins grant me the power to crush those who oppose us._ "

The pipe began to glow a bright bluish white. It grew in length and size, the light piercing through the clouds.

The light subsided, revealing something completely different.

"Oh the good old Bofors," Edward said to himself, leveling his QF 40mm MkIII at the approaching MiGs.

"Don't!" He loaded a clip of shells into the magazine.

"Touch!" He racked the bolt back.

"My!" He leveled the sights at the nearest MiG.

"Friends!"

The gun cracked, and the MiG tumbled down towards the ground.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello, all! I hath returned. Welcome back to the fourth chapter of my Fate story! Now, time for reviews.

 **Anthem of the Night** : Ah yes, "Mad Jack" Churchill. Wielding a claymore and a longbow during the second world war. He is on my roster for potential servants, but I'm not really sure. Thanks for the suggestion, though.

 **FarAngell** : thank you, but Gilgamesh is currently fighting a whole bunch of cold-war era planes. maybe in a later chapter.

I guess that is all :/

Thank you all for your patronage and I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we lie, in this desolate field_

 _Here, in this land of sorrow_

 _Where we fought and died_

 _In a land white as snow_

 _A sword impales itself_

 _Into a sacred stone_

 _When no one is left_

 _When we are all gone_

 _My King wielded it_

 _My Lord wished for it_

 _And now…_

XXXXX

"Don't! Touch! My! Friends!"

Repeated cracks of the sound barrier resonated through the air. Edward's 40mm QF blasted another MiG-21 out of the air while the pilot of their 747 struggled to avoid further attacks from the enemy missiles.

His memories returned. Not all, of course, but some. Just enough that he could remember his human life; the destruction and sorrow which surrounded his death.

His 40mm clicked.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed.

Before he could do anything, however, a finger tapped on his shoulder. Its owner proceeded to hand him a box of 40mm ammunition.

"Looking for these?" Mordred asked, a playful smirk on her face. Edward returned that same smirk as he took the ammunition.

"Remember anything yet?" Mordred asked. Edward nodded.

"I'll tell you after we get the hell out of this mess!"

He squeezed the trigger again and another stream of tracers sprayed into the direction of the MiGs.

A shell struck one of the wings of the pursuing MiGs, sending the aircraft plummeting down to the ground.

"Port side! Enemy aircraft!" Edward exclaimed, firing shells in the starboard direction.

Mordred nodded.

"I just need to wipe them all out, right?" she asked. Edward sighed.

"Try not to kill them," he replied. Mordred rolled her eyes.

"No promises."

She raised her sword.

 **"Clarent Blood Arthur!"**

Mordred swung her sword violently, a bright red beam piercing through the heavens. Multiple MiGs plummeted toward the ground, their fuselages trailing flame and smoke. A number of white parachutes opened up below them.

XXXXX

"All units turn back immediately," a voice said. "You are about to enter Cambodian airspace. Turn back immediately or this will turn into an international incident."

Silence. Then…

"Affirmative. All planes, RTB."

XXXXX

Jakarta, Indonesia

"Master," Ho said. "Target has entered Cambodian airspace. Our planes are no longer able to reach them."

Notodingrat sighed.

"I see," he said.

Suddenly, Sudirman materialized next to him.

"Master," said he. "I have a message." He handed to Notodingrat a slightly yellowed piece of paper.

Notodingrat glanced at the note and narrowed his eyes.

"The master of Rider (van Mook) wishes to make a temporary alliance," he announced. Sudirman raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well this is interesting," Ho said. Notodingrat nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps there is an anomaly in this grail war after all."

XXXXX

Henri Coandă International Airport

Bucharest, Romania

"British Home Guard?" Jeanne asked in wonder. Artoria nibbled on another cookie while Mordred sipped on a soda. Edward nodded in response to Jeanne.

"Yeah," said he. "Died during the blitz."

He bit off a chunk from the beef jerky he held in one hand. Jeanne tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Wait," she said. "Would that make you the servant representing the Battle of Britain?"

Edward shook his head.

"Britain is someone else," he replied. "I know that for sure."

Edward shifted his gaze slightly away from the rest of the group, his eyes slightly losing a glow they possessed earlier.

Mordred slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to Edward and tapped on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she whispered, thinking the others would not hear. Edward nodded in response.

Artoria looked away from her "son." It was rather rare for Mordred to act in such a manner. She recalled the conversation that she avoided when Mordred dragged Edward into their hotel room.

 _"Father, I…"_

 _"Don't."_

Jeanne put her hand on Artoria's shoulder. She gave Artoria a reassuring look before moving towards the King of Heroes to ask him about what he planned on doing later.

Artoria sighed.

Was her "son" trying to make amends?

Did she just push away her only chance to reconcile with her child?

She just did not know.

XXXXX

Przemyśl, Poland

"Lady Ferdinand," a homunculus said, "Austerlitz requests an audience with you."

Liliana Ferdinand looked up from her work. She had recently been planning her next phase of her plan, this time involving a stronghold belonging to the Einzbern family. She stood up from her chair, stretched, and headed down to another room within the fortress.

Austerlitz stood waiting for her, his boots slightly tapping impatiently as she arrived. Once she did, Austerlitz stood up and greeted her with a bow.

"Good day, Lady Ferdinand."

Liliana slid her officer's cap over her head before shifting her gaze in Austerlitz's direction.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her lips slowly twisting themselves into a wicked smile.

Austerlitz nodded in response.

"Indeed I am," said he. The two walked over to an altar near the edge of the room. Liliana placed an object, what looked to be a catalyst of some sort, on top of the altar.

"This should do," said she.

Liliana hovered her hand over the center of the room. The cracks within the floor began to glow.

Liliana started her chant.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
_

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
_

 _Let the Double Eagle grace the world with its presence.  
_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close.  
_

 _Let the three-forked road from the crowns reaching unto the Kingdoms rotate.  
_

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.  
_

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _Let the power of the ignorant be their final demise._

 _Let the Twin Kingdoms return, once again they rise."_

A bright light engulfed the room, blinding both Austerlitz and Liliana. Austerlitz raised his hands in order to shield his eyes from the light. Liliana did nothing, her smile not wavering at all.

The light subsided.

In the center of the room stood a man, clad in blue full-body tights and holding a red spear.

Austerlitz widened his eyes in awe. Liliana cleared her throat.

"There is no need to introduce yourself, Ireland's Child of Light," said she. "But from now on, follow orders from him."

Liliana pointed in the direction of Austerlitz.

"Is that understood?"

Cú Chulainn nodded.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "Though to be able to summon me like that, who are you anyway?"

Noticing that the question was being directed at Liliana, Austerlitz casted a slightly worried glance at her.

Liliana scoffed in response. She turned to face the exit, her trench coat fluttering as she did so.

"I suggest you look around," she told him. "For you are standing within my very walls."

Lancer looked confused. Liliana chuckled.

"Welcome to Przemyśl fortress," she said.

XXXXX

Verdun, France

The clanging of metal against metal rang out through the alleyway. Suddenly, something exploded, sending a man wearing chainmail armor and wielding an English Longbow flying into the air. The man landed, eventually skidding to a stop.

He wiped his forehead.

"Well, you sure are a problematic one, eh?" he said. He fired an arrow into the cloud of smoke in front of him, only to hear it be slashed away by some type of blade.

Out of the dust and debris walked out another man, this one clad in a horizon blue trench coat, puttees, shoes, and an Adrian helmet. He carried an 1886 Lebel Infantry Long Rifle with its bayonet fixed.

The archer, The Battle of Agincourt, drew another arrow from his quiver and notched it onto the bowstring of his Longbow.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Agincourt asked, a sly smile on his face. "Your precious master might get caught in the crossfire!"

The rifleman racked the bolt of his rifle, sending a brass casing flying into the air. He leveled the rifle in the direction of Agincourt.

The rifleman clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You underestimate me, _Mon Amie_ ," The Battle of Verdun said. "That shall be the last thing you will ever do."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey y'all! Karl the Arty here! I got another chapter for Fate Revolusi Dunia for you guys!

Now, on to the reviews.

 **RubyOmegaGroudon** : I'll think about it. Still have no Idea where I could put him in my story though.

 **F. Anzhie** : Yes, thank you for your patronage. I hope you will continue to read this story as well.

I guess that is all :/

Thank you everyone for reading. And as always, leave a review and follow and all that stuff XD

See you all in the next chapter ;)

-Karl


	6. Chapter 6

_Here inscribed the names of friends we knew,  
Young men with whom we often flew.  
Scrambled to many angels high,  
They knew that they or friends might die.  
Many were very scarcely trained,  
And many badly burnt or maimed.  
Behind each name a story lies  
Of bravery in summer skies;  
Though many brave unwritten tales  
Were simply told in vapour trails.  
Many now lie in sacred graves  
And many rest beneath the waves.  
Outnumbered every day they flew,  
Remembered here as just 'The Few'._

 _-'Our Wall' by William Walker_

XXXXX

Edward stood in front of a small wooden door. It was a door to a common house, but no house was in sight. In fact, his entire surroundings were covered in darkness. A single gas lamp stained the door with its dim, flickering light. He had been here before, but never before had he been able to open the door.

Edward took a breath before knocking on the door.

Silence.

Then, by a miracle, he heard the distinct sound of human footsteps. The sound of hobnail-soled shoes echoed throughout the environment, despite resonating from the other side of the door.

The door creaked open. A young girl poked her head out of the door. She wore glasses over her sapphire-colored eyes. A Brodie helmet covered her jet black hair.

She flashed Edward a teasing smile.

"About time you showed up," said she. Edward sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Not my fault I didn't remember," he said. "Britain."

The Battle of Britain chuckled in reply.

"You say that like you are blaming me," said she. "Come in."

Britain opened the door wider and shifted aside, allowing Edward to step inside.

"Edward, my boy!" a voice exclaimed. "About time you remembered to visit us!"

A British officer, an officer's saber at his side, rushed up to Edward to pat him on the back. Edward could only laugh in nervousness at the force of the officer's pats.

"It's not my fault Major," Edward replied. "How the hell did I lose my memories anyway?"

The Major shrugged.

"I would tell you if I knew," said he.

Britain suddenly tapped on Edward's shoulder. She pointed at a large oak door at the end of the room. The door itself seemed to extend past the ceiling, as if reaching for the heavens.

"I think your answers are beyond that door," said she. Edward nodded in reply.

"Why don't you just tell me everything?" Edward asked her. "You seem to know what's going on."

Britain shrugged.

"I would," said she. "But something tells me that I shouldn't."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"The Grail?" he asked.

"Probably," Britain replied. She looked up, noticing one of the lights flickering.

"You should probably wake up now," Britain said. "Your companions are waiting."

Edward nodded in response.

XXXXX

Edward awoke to the bumpy ride in a bus as it drove over the rough roads of north-west Romania. He had been leaning on the window next to him, his breath still visible on the glass.

Mordred fiddled with the portable gaming device in her hands, mumbling something about Dynasty Warriors-styled gameplay.

Artoria seemed to have a fairly average conversation with Jeanne, words like "Food" and "Drinks" often finding themselves within Edward's hearing.

"Ah, fuck!" Mordred exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "This game is so frustrating!"

"What the bloody hell did you do now?" Edward asked her, slightly frustrated at how his sleep had been disturbed. Mordred turned to him, slightly surprised that he was awake.

"This game is rigged!" she exclaimed, taking care not to wake up those who slept on the bus. "All these bosses are over-leveled and keep kicking my ass!"

Edward could not help but shake his head.

"Here, let me see."

He snatched the device from Mordred's hands, much to her displeasure, and proceeded to challenge the boss himself.

XXXXX

Verdun, France

Footsteps echoed from the alleyway as Servant ran through. Louis "du Ciel" Benet, the Battle of Verdun, fired a few potshots behind him before continuing to run.

A figure appeared in front of him.

A whistling sound echoed behind him.

In an instance of panic, Verdun tackled the figure in front of him and dived into another alleyway, the arrow behind him whizzing by harmlessly before exploding.

"Are you alright, master?" Verdun asked the girl. She nodded.

"What is going on?" she asked, slightly shaken by the entire incident.

"Something has gone horribly wrong," Verdun replied. "I don't know what, but a servant is after your life. We must leave at once."

"But how will we…"

"I have an idea."

The two stood up, the girl shivering and Verdun racking the bolt of his rifle. An empty cartridge clattered to the ground.

"Right," said he. "Let's go."

XXXXX

"Tsk." Agincourt clicked his tongue in annoyance. His failure to find the servant-master pair disappointed him greatly. Agincourt's sandals made light tapping noises as he stepped through the alleyway.

"Hey, Englishman!"

Agincourt wheeled around in horror as the deafening clattering of a machine gun echoed behind him. He dodged just in time to avoid the burst of automatic fire. The sound of footsteps followed soon after.

"Damn it!" Agincourt exclaimed, summoning a number of arrows before dashing after the footsteps.

XXXXX

"Tsk. I missed," Verdun muttered, his Chauchat Light Machine Gun smoking after the burst. "I guess I am not a good shooter at all."

The girl shook her head as she ran alongside Verdun.

"You are a Lancer after all," said she. "Your shooting does not need to be at the level of a professional."

Verdun sighed.

"Thank you, master," said he. The pair stopped as they approached the end of the alleyway.

"Alright," the girl said. "What now?"

"Wait here," Verdun replied. "Right now, you are standing on the edge of a leyline. It should be able to charge up enough energy for our escape."

Verdun summoned his Lebel again.

"Until then, stay way you are. I'll handle the Englishman."

Verdun then handed the girl something.

The girl gulped.

"Alright," said she. "Good luck, Lancer."

Verdun smiled.

"Thank you."

XXXXX

Southwest Ukraine  
Two figures trudged through the Ukrainian countryside. Their t-shirts and shorts contrasted greatly to the natural background they walked through.

The girl dropped to her knees, pulling her arms tight.

"Yuri," said she. "I'm cold."

Yuri Zhukov, the Battle of Stalingrad, knelt down beside his younger sister and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh," said he. "It's okay. It's summer. No one will hurt you here."

Patricia Rudel, Stalingrad Alter, nodded in her brother's arms. Her breathing began to slow to a more comfortable pace.

Yuri sighed in relief.

"Right," said he. "Let's keep going."

Patricia nodded.

XXXXX

Verdun, France

The clanging of metal against metal echoed across the alleyway. Verdun's stabs and slashes were met by Agincourt's arrows and parries.

Despite his class, Agincourt seemed to be a rather proficient swordsman as well.

"Got you!"

Agincourt swung downward with his sword, forcing Verdun to parry with his rifle.

An arrow, notched in its bow's bowstring, appeared underneath the two's locked blades.

"Lancer!" the girl exclaimed. "Side step!"

Realizing his master's intentions, Verdun dashed over to the left, just enough to force Agincourt off balance.

Five shots rang out.

The girl took a breath, her grip tightening on the Mle.1915 pistol she had received earlier.

"Hmm," Agincourt said, lowering his sword. "Impressive coordination. Unfortunately that peashooter of yours will not be…"

Verdun suddenly ran up to the girl and snatched her hand. The two ran directly into the wall behind them and disappeared.

"Shit!"

Agincourt ran into the wall as well, only to be met by brick and mortar.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _"Agincourt,"_ a voice rang out in his head. _"Is it done?"_

Agincourt sighed.

"My apologies, Lady Przemyśl," said he. "They have gotten away."

 _"I see,"_ Liliana Ferdinand, the Siege of Przemyśl, replied. _"No matter. I believe I have some idea of where they may be going. Rendezvous with Austerlitz and Lancer."_

"Yes, milady," said Agincourt, before disintegrating into dust.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Karl the Arty here! I'm back!

Responses to reviews:

Syun: That is for me to come up with, and you to find out ;)

I guess that is all.

Thank you for your cooperation everyone. I hope you continue to give me your feedback and keep reading.

See you in the next chapter!

-Karl


	7. Chapter 7

Northwest Romania, Romanian-Ukrainian Border

Ruler sighed.

As far as she knew, they would need to somehow get past the border without being seen. Of course, the simplest course of action would be to pretend they were normal humans and slip past the border. However, one problem stood in the way of said plan.

They lacked passports.

They had managed to enter Romania using the King of Heroes' money, but these border checkpoints rarely operate the same way.

For now, however, they will stay the night here, in the house of a rather kind local.

"Ah, no need for paying the rent," the owner said. "I just happen to like visitors."

Jeanne could not help but smile at the offer.

"Thank you, sir," said she. The owner nodded.

"Well, unfortunately, there is only one open bed," said he. "And four of you."

The quartet immediately realized what this meant.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Edward immediately offered.

Mordred, completely flustered upon realizing the situation, remained silent, pondering her options.

Jeanne could not help but sigh again. What a mess.

XXXXX

A few hours later…

"Woah!"

"Ah!"

In the middle of the night, two figures found themselves falling on top of each other as they ran out of a wall.

Verdun rubbed his shoulder, where the brunt of the impact hit him. He immediately turned around to the girl behind him.

"Are you alright, master?" said he. The girl nodded.

"Yes Lancer," said she. "Thank you."

Verdun's expression softened at the compliment, before suddenly tensing up again.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

Verdun glanced around before replying.

"Servants," said he. "Six of them. No. Nine."

Verdun locked a new magazine into his Chauchat before summoning another Chauchat for the sake of extra firepower.

"One of those servants is that Englishman from earlier," Verdun said. "We must be careful."

Not long before stepping out into the street, however, a voice echoed through the area, calling upon them.

"Heh, what the hell is this?" said the voice. "I thought I was fighting a Lancer, not some historical reenactor."

A figure jumped down from a nearby roof. He wore blue body tights, silver earrings, and carried a blood red spear.

Verdun clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Cu Chulainn," he said. "What is going on here? Why does everyone target my master?"

Cu scoffed at the question.

"Why should I know?" he replied. "I just have my orders."

Cu swung his spear around in a dramatic fashion before pointing it at Verdun.

"I know what the answer will be to this question," Cu said. "But I'll ask anyway. Hand over the girl. Otherwise…"

A bright light suddenly engulfed Cu's eyesight, Cu clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Shit."

XXXXX

"!"

Something caught Verdun's eye.

"Master!" he exclaimed. "Duck!"

"What where!?" the girl said, before being forced down onto the ground by Verdun. Cracks of the sound barrier echoed ahead of them as a number of musket balls flew over the two.

Ahead of them stood Austerlitz and his toy soldiers.

"Level," he commanded. "Feuer!"

More musket balls whizzed past.

Verdun retaliated with his Chauchats, tearing through the ranks of wooden soldiers. Austerlitz clicked his tongue in annoyance as the enemy servant and master ran away.

"Archer," said he. "They are heading your way."

 _"Affirmative,"_ Agincourt replied. _"I'll be ready."_

Austerlitz smiled. Another transmission echoed through his head.

 _"Austerlitz,"_ said Przemyśl. _"Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, milady," Austerlitz said.

 _"Your little pet is ready,"_ Przemyśl said. _"You can summon it at your leisure. I have made sure berserker arrives as well."_

"Understood," Austerlitz said. The transmission faded away and was replaced by a burning sensation on his hand.

He found command seals burnt into his glove. Austerlitz sighed.

"I have no use for her unless Ruler's entourage shows up," said he. "Perhaps I should force them into an engagement."

The screaming of jet engines echoed in the distance. Austerlitz smiled at the sound.

"The bait has arrived."

XXXXX

Artoria opened her eyes in surprise, some sort of pressure interfering with her usual calm breathing.

"Jeanne," said she, shaking the figure lying next to her. "Wake up."

Ruler groaned in response before opening her eyes.

"You feel it too?" Jeanne asked Artoria. Artoria nodded.

"Yes," said she. "There are many servants outside. One of them is in this building."

Mordred suddenly jumped up out of the bed, nearly landing on Edward.

"Is there a fight!?" she exclaimed.

Edward woke up regardless as an explosion outside rocked the building.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

XXXXX

Metal clashed against metal as Verdun's bayonet met Agincourt's sword. An arrow flew past before exploding. An 8mm bullet nearly knocked the helmet off Agincourt's head.

A figure appeared behind Verdun, thrusting his red spear in Verdun's direction. Verdun parried the strike with Lebel, denying Agincourt a chance to strike by firing bursts from his Chauchat.

Cu slashed again, this time forcing Verdun off balance. Verdun managed to deny Cu from landing a hit by firing his Lebel at him. Agincourt charged at Verdun again, his strike denied by another Lebel-bayonet combination which Verdun had summoned.

Suddenly, a figure burst out from a building, clad in red and silver armor and wielding a powerful sword.

Mordred slashed at Cu, forcing him off balance due to surprise. Clarent slashed through the air, leaving a red afterimage in its wake before slamming itself into Cu's spear again.

"Mordred!" Artoria exclaimed before jumping into the fray herself. "Don't be too reckless!"

"I'll be fine father- oh fuck!" Mordred replied before parrying a blow from Cu.

Before Artoria could say anything more, a jet screamed past overhead. A Polish MiG-29, engulfed in black smoke and covered in glowing red lines, immediately swung back at the group of servants.

 **"ARTHUR!"**

The ripping noise of the MiG-29's Vulcan cannon tore through the air, sending shells into the mass of servants on the ground. The MiG slammed itself into the ground, sending all of the servants flying.

A knight, clad in black armor and engulfed in smoke, suddenly rushed Artoria, a stop sign in hand. He slashed at Artoria, causing her to stumble a little from the impact.

Artoria's eyes widened in both realization and horror.

"Lancelot…"

XXXXX

The girl taking shelter behind Jeanne stopped screaming as the impact subsided. Jeanne summoned her sword in preparation for the next attack.

"Are you alright?" Jeanne asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes," said she. "Thank you…" She stopped.

"Saint Jeanne?" the girl said. Jeanne turned around in surprise before widening her eyes.

"Laeticia…?"

XXXXX

"Hey! Austrian!"

Austerlitz wheeled around in surprise before dodging a burst of 9mm bullets.

Edward stood there, a Sten Mk. II in his left hand, an officer's saber in the other.

"Ah," Austerlitz said, summoning a musket as he did so. "It's you."

Austerlitz summoned a cavalry saber before continuing.

"Do you even know what you are fighting?"

Edward shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," said he. "Some idiot decided to go ahead and delete all of my memories."

Austerlitz shrugged.

"I'll just tell you that it was my master that did that," said he. "Do what you will with that information."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" said he. "Rather loose on your information, aren't you."

Austerlitz laughed.

"It was rather unimportant in my case," said he. "Neither I, nor my master, care if you know who deleted your memories."

"I see," Edward said. "Mind telling me more?"

A musket ball grazed itself off Edward's cheek.

"Unfortunately," Austerlitz said. "You will have to force it out of me."

Upon the conclusion of Austerlitz's sentence, Edward fired a barrage of 9mm bullets from his Sten, peppering the location where Austerlitz used to be.

A barrage of musket fire peppered the location where Edward used to be.

Sparks flew as Edward's sword collided with Austerlitz's.

The spike bayonet on Edward's Sten attempted to strike Austerlitz, only to be met by the socket bayonet on Austerlitz's musket.

Edward replaced his saber with another Sten, firing bursts between both of his submachine guns.

Austerlitz responded with more muskets, firing in volleys.

Suddenly, Austerlitz threw a magically enhanced grenade, destroying the street and sending Edward into the air.

Austerlitz smiled, before noticing a clicking sound above him.

He looked up in horror, and witnessed Edward summon another weapon.

Edward leveled his Bren Light Machine Gun in Austerlitz's direction and pulled the trigger.

XXXXX

Mordred slashed at Cu, their strike vibrating the air around them. Suddenly, Cu swung his spear vertically, causing Mordred to lose balance. He immediately jumped into the air as his spear began to be engulfed by a bright red light.

"Heh!" Cu exclaimed. "Never thought I'd have to go all out on you!"

His spear glowed even brighter.

"Gae!" he exclaimed. "Bolg!"

"!"

The spear, akin to a red bolt of lightning, streaked through the air in Mordred's direction. Mordred jumped back to avoid the blast, but the spear, as if it was a guided missile continued to follow Mordred.

She prepared to receive the blow with her armor, only to jump away again after realizing what she was actually dealing with.

"Shit," Mordred muttered. "I forgot that thing can destroy all forms of protection!"

She rounded a corner, the spear still in pursuit.

Then someone appeared.

Mordred smiled.

XXXXX

Austerlitz and Edward continued their struggle. Bullets flew everywhere. Debris sparked the ground. Empty casings clattered onto the streets.

Edward dashed left, fired a burst, and then came in close to slash at Austerlitz with his saber.

Austerlitz retaliated with a saber of his own.

Suddenly, a figure jumped behind Austerlitz.

"Mordred!?" Edward exclaimed. "What are you…?"

Almost as suddenly, Cu's spear streaked toward Mordred, Austerlitz standing in its way.

He failed to notice until it was too late.

"Wait what-!?"

With a disgusting splattering noise, the spear tore Austerlitz's arm off, lessening its momentum enough for Mordred to strike it out of the air.

The spear then flew back toward its master, who caught it rather calmly.

"Using others for cover, huh," Cu said. "Fucking dishonorable."

Mordred scoffed at the statement.

"I think 'resourceful' is a better term," she replied, her distinct smirk on her face.

Austerlitz clicked his tongue in annoyance, holding down where his left arm used to be to prevent any more blood loss.

"This is not over yet…"

XXXXX

Verdun and Agincourt continued to hack and slash at each other, sometimes drawing blood, sometimes not. Suddenly, a black mass burst through a building, carrying a blonde-haired maiden with it.

"Sir Lancelot!" Artoria exclaimed. "Stop this at once!"

The berserker-knight, consumed in his madness, did not stop his assault. He slashed and slashed with the pole he had picked up, occasionally landing a hit on Artoria's sword.

 **"ARTHUR!"**

"It is pointless, King Arthur!" Agincourt exclaimed, still locked in combat with Verdun. "You can never get through that knight's madness!"

Artoria clicked her tongue in annoyance. Her efforts to hold herself back proved to be exhausting, especially when Lancelot fought back with a vengeance.

So, in a way, Artoria could not help but be thankful when a shovel struck Lancelot across the face.

XXXXX

Upon a rooftop, two figures watched the great battle unfold. One had thrown a shovel in the direction of her fellow berserker. The other shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you really have to give away our presence in such a way?" Yuri Zhukov said. His sister nodded.

"How else should we make a grand entrance?" Patricia Rudel questioned.

Yuri summoned a PPsh-41 into his hands.

"I guess I'll go for the Lancer," Yuri said. "Can you handle the Berserker?"

Patricia nodded.

"Jawohl, bruder," she replied. Upon summoning two more shovels, a wicked smile creeped across her face.

With great force, Patricia jumped down into the fray, narrowly missing Lancelot with her first strike.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** she laughed wickedly. **"GO JOIN THE FUHER IN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!"**

She slashed again, managing to make contact with Lancelot's weapon. Lancelot's retaliatory strike sent Patricia flying. In response, she summoned a pair of MP-40 submachineguns and began to pepper Lancelot with 9mm bullets. Upon returning to the ground, she immediately dashed forward towards the enemy berserker, her MP-40s now replaced with shovels.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Back on the rooftop, Yuri shook his head as he witnessed his sister in action.

"Too much mad enhancement," he said to himself. He then jumped off the roof himself, landing on the street with a thud.

"Hey, comrade!" he called, before letting rip with his PPsh-41 in Cu's direction. Cu dodged away just in time for the bullets to graze his right arm.

Cu clicked his tongue in annoyance as he spun his spear to deflect the next barrage of 7.62 Tokarev ammunition.

 _"Austerlitz,"_ a voice suddenly echoed. _"That is enough."_

Austerlitz looked shocked.

"But milady!" he exclaimed. "We still can-!"

 _"I said enough,"_ Przemyśl replied. _"Fall back now."_

Austerlitz clicked his tongue in frustration.

"…understood."

* * *

Author's notes: Hello. Welcome back to my Fate fic. I hope I managed to introduce the Stalingrad siblings well. As one can tell, Stalingrad Alter is a berserker while regular Stalingrad is... well... I'm actually not sure. Please leave suggestions on what class he should be in the review box below.

Responses to reviews:

 **Anthem of the Night:** Is it really? I actually thought someone else would have come up with it by now. Thank you for your kind words. Also, Midway might be a little troublesome, as I plan on the final battle to be landlocked. Thank you for your input anyway.

Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated. See you in the next chapter :)

-Karl


	8. Chapter 8

_A river stained in blood_

 _A land with men who rot_

 _A city with souls who wander_

 _They, who served as cannon fodder_

 _Man turned on Man_

 _In the land where tragedies began_

 _Comrade turned on Comrade_

 _In the hell known as Stalingrad_

XXXXX

Northwest Romania

Verdun sighed as he observed the various number of servants which wandered before him. Three of them he recognized instantly, however.

Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, overseer and intervener of this Great War.

Saber, Artoria Pendragon, also known as King Arthur or King of Knights, one of Ruler's personal guards.

Saber, Mordred, also known as the Knight of Treachery, another one of Ruler's personal guards.

So who was the man, or boy rather, who was with them?

And the additional pair of servants who appeared right at the end of the previous battle worried him as well.

"Lancer?"

Verdun felt a tug on his sleeve, light but forceful enough to get his attention.

He sighed.

"Yes, master?" Verdun asked. Laeticia ruffled her hair slightly at how he had just addressed her.

"First, just call me Laeticia," said she. "And second, are you okay? You look extremely troubled.

Verdun nodded at Laeticia's question. He took another look around at the servants around him again.

He, along with everyone else, felt another presence but failed to grasp where said servant would be.

Verdun shook his head.

"No matter," he thought to himself. "I have more important things to take care of."

Thus he, and Laeticia, walked off to join the others.

XXXXX

"Oh my," said the inn owner as he observed the wreckage. "What a mess. Good thing this village was deserted before these people arrived. Otherwise, there may have been casualties."

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him.

"Master," the voice said. "What do we do now? Caster, Assassin, and the Dutch Rider are on their way here. Shall I intercept?"

The magus shook his head.

"That will not be necessary," said he. "We have bigger problems to deal with right now."

A pause.

The magus then turned around to his servant.

"Actually," said he. "Do you mind if you prepare our guests here a method of transportation? Preferably fast, as they will be forcing their way through the border after all."

The magus said this as he patted his servant on the head.

The servant giggled at this.

"Jawohl," said she, before disappearing back into the inn. The magus smiled.

"Right," said he. "Now to make my reappearance…"

XXXXX

The Stalingrad siblings decided to sit down a short distance away from Ruler's entourage. In all honesty, they found no need to work with the quartet of servants; what would be the point?

Unfortunately for the siblings, they really had no say in this matter. The order to rendezvous with Ruler had been virtually programed into them, perhaps by the Grail itself.

Yuri felt an increase in weight on his shoulder, only to find Patricia leaning on him. Had he possessed the means, and a slightly older body, he probably would have downed a bottle of vodka by now.

Having a body of a teen has a lot of negative consequences.

The sound of footsteps brought Yuri and Patricia back to reality.

"Excuse me," Laeticia said. "May I sit here?"

Patricia was at a bit of a loss for words, while Yuri took a moment to think.

"Da," he finally said. "I would recommend not sitting too close to my sister, though. She can sometimes be…"

Yuri struggled to find a good word to describe his sister's predicament.

"…sensitive," he said finally.

Laeticia, remembering how Patricia fought against Lancelot, nodded in response.

"Making friends already?" a voice said.

The trio turned around to find Verdun, shaking some dust and dirt off of his helmet.

"I know you like to believe the good within people," Verdun said, placing his helmet back on his head. "But I recommend not trusting people so easily."

Yuri clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I would say the same," he replied. "However, circumstances are circumstances. If you value the life of your master, I suggest you stay with Ruler and her entourage of servants."

Verdun scoffed at this.

"What other option do I have?" he replied.

Verdun then turned his attention to his master.

"Ma- I mean, Laeticia," said he. "Come with me please."

The French girl nodded before standing up to join the others.

Yuri turned around towards Patricia's direction.

"Trisha," said he. "Let's go."

The young German servant, upon hearing her brother's words, dematerialized the shovel she had been tossing and catching before following Yuri towards the group of friendly servants.

XXXXX

"Rider," the inn keeper said. "You finished already?" The unidentified Rider-class nodded in response.

"Yes, Master," said she. "How shall I deliver them?"

The inn keeper observed some of his servant's creations. Four Porsche 356 automobiles sat in the garage, each painted a jet black color.

The Magus could not help but sigh.

"You couldn't make any 911s?" he asked. The servant sighed in response.

"It would take me about a week to make one of those," said she. "I could make a Beetle with a snap of a finger, though. These boys took me about an hour."

"What about Tigers?" the Magus asked, slightly weary of the response.

"Thirty minutes," the servant replied.

The Magus walked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

XXXXX

The group of servants (and master) gathered themselves together, their weapons and battle attire now unsummoned. Jeanne, flanked by Artoria and Mordred, cleared her throat before addressing everyone.

"Um…" said she. "I'm sure everyone here is aware that there is a group of servants running amok at this time. The current Grail War has been disturbed by these servants, whom the Grail has deemed a danger to humanity. Some of you here have been summoned for the specific purpose of neutralizing this threat, while some of you are only here due to circumstance. Regardless, I ask you, please help us. We…"

"Stop right there."

Surprised, Jeanne whirled around, looking for the person who cut her off. Her eyes landed on Edward.

"Most of us volunteered for this," said he. "And the rest of us have no choice."

Yuri nodded at this statement.

"Conscription is a bitch after all," said he, to which the battlefield servants laughed.

Ruler sighed.

"Regardless," Ruler continued. "I would still like to ask if you are willing to help out of your own will."

The battlefields looked around at each other. Then at the ground. Then back at ruler.

"We will do it," Yuri said.

"So will we," Patricia replied.

"Hey, we've been following you guys anyway! And we need a lot of questions answered!" Edward exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes moved to Verdun.

Verdun blinked.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he said. "If anything, ask her! She's my master."

Verdun pointed at Laeticia, who suddenly jumped as if surprised at all the people looking at her.

She stuttered slightly before finally putting herself together.

"If there is anything I could do to help St. Jeanne," she said, "I will do it."

The group sighed in relief at this statement. Suddenly, footsteps echoed from behind the group, causing a number of the servants to instinctively grab/summon their weapons.

The owner of the footsteps approached them, waving his hands in surrender.

"Hey," the inn keeper said. "Don't shoot. We just have something to give to you guys."

Jeanne's ears perked at this statement.

"Did you just say, 'We'?" Edward asked, his Webley Mk VI revolvers at the ready. The inn keeper nodded in reply.

"Rider," he called. "You can show yourself now."

A figure soon materialized behind the inn keeper before moving out into the open. She wore a typical factory worker's uniform of the 1930s, with the addition of a lab coat on top. The figure adjusted her glass a little before speaking.

"I greatly apologize for the surprise appearance," said she. "But my master wishes for our grail war to resume without delay. So he has instructed me to help you."

The servant summoned the four Porsche 356s she made earlier.

"I believe you will be needing these to cross the border," she continued. "There are a number of holes in the Polish border, but the military seems to have those areas under observation. That leaves a number of unmarked roads, but you will need cars to get past those."

The servant smiled mischievously.

"Good excuse to drive fast, in my opinion."

Ruler and Mordred remained silent, slightly surprised at this development.

Artoria approached the unidentified servant.

"Thank you," said she. "These machines will be of great help to us Miss… um…"

The servant looked over to her master, who nodded, before returning her attention to Artoria.

"Oh," said she. "I am no one special. I have not fought great battles or done heroic deeds. But if you still wish to know my name…"

The servant adjusted her glasses before introducing herself.

"My name is Ferdinand Porsche."

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys! It's me! I'm back once again with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but school is a pain in the ass. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless.

Please review and such. It motivates me to write more.

Regards,

-SPSH Karl


End file.
